My Step Brother, My Lover
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: They arent related by blood, but they are connected by heart. this is a story of Kyoya and his sew siter, STEP SISTER. They fell in love, but will they be able to make it in the end? after all there are A LOT of hindrances in their way.R & R. Kyoya x OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I really don't own it!

**A/N:** This will only be a TEST. If there are people who liked the story then I'll continue, if no…then it won't be continued and will be deleted. I hope not.

So please, READ and REVIEW.

_**[Japanese]**_

**[ENGLISH]**

**Title: My Step Brother, My Lover.**

* * *

><p>My name is Imonoyama Rin, 20 years old and a General Education student in A University in the country of Philippines.<p>

I am half Japanese, but I have lived my life in my mother's homeland since like...forever.

I have two older sister, they both have their own lives now, though my second older sister lives with my mom and I with her daughter.

Three months ago, we received a mail from our mother who was having a vacation in Japan; she is currently living with her sister there.

In the letter it was said that my mom wants us to go there for a vacation this coming summer, because she wants us to meet someone.

And that all our papers will be arranged and that we don't have anything to worry about.

The last part of the letter, there was a note that made me forget to think…

"_**I'm marrying Yoshio Ootori…"**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Ootori Yoshio, is a well-known busine-"<p>

"YAKUSA, Oneechan! YA-KU-SA!" I accused to my sister cutting her off in her speech about who the heck is this guy my mother's marrying.

"So what if he's a yakusa?" She asked, not minding anything at all.

"…" I don't know what to respond.

I frowned.

Yes, it is cool to have my mom marry a yakusa…but still. IT'S A YAKUSA LORD!

"He's a businessman." My sister corrected as if reading my thoughts.

"A well-known businessman in Japan. Have three sons and a daughter. And The Ootori family has a private police force of one hundred officers not to mention various connections through the city…of Tokyo."

"KUDARANAI!" I exclaimed.

"Listen to this Rin, If mom gets married, you are free to g have boyfriends too. After all, she'll be staying in their house." My sister told me,

"And you can go out with Ayumi and the rest of your friend in the University whenever you like…"

With those words…I come to a conclusion that its okay for her to get married…but then again, I'll be missing her!

To be honest, it was really cool. I get to go to Japan during the summer break though I missed my summer course.

The wedding took over during the summer, a week after we arrived, they said that Ootori-san was rushing the wedding because of some business matter that he needs to attend at the end of the month and he wants to take my mom with him.

I get to know his sons, Akito, Yuuichi and Fuyumi-san during the dinner they arranged in welcoming us to the family.

But I eventually missed his other son, the third son, Kyoya. He missed the dinner and the wedding due to some urgent business matter with the son of the Suoh, as what one of the men said.

I heard, from his Yoshio-san…er, "Ootori-papa" (I can't call him dad…I'm shy) as what Fuyumi-san always correct me when I ask her questions…that this third son of his was a great person.

Maybe he is. I can feel that Ootori-papa is a strict person and one that is not to brag about how cool his sons are.

On our third week here, my sister informed us that she needs to go back to the Philippines ASAP because of her work.

So, my niece and I were left to have some time and wonder around the places in japan.

Cool.

But not cool.

Why?

The third son has arrived.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the floor with my back leaning on the bed reading a book about Japan's beautiful places, I wanted to go to Akihabara for the manga's and the otaku stores, but I'm saving that for the last, after all my I want my niece to enjoy the place before we go back to the Philippines; My niece is surfing the net like what she usually does back at home when the door opened.<p>

"_Rin-sama, is there something you want to eat for lunch?"_ one of the maids questioned.

"Ria-chan," I called my niece's attention.

"Yes?" the fourth grader replied.

"Is there something you want to eat?" I asked.

"Nothing really, anything." She replied.

I turned to the servant and smiled. "Anything will do." I replied.

"Yes, Rin-sama." And the servant left.

Calling my name with a suffix like that makes me flush in some way…it was cool, but I really can't handle it.

After having our lunch, I change my clothes; we're going out to see Shibuya and other places today.

I told my niece to change too, when we got down stairs, I met this guy with glasses.

"_You must be Rin-chan."_ He said.

"_H-hai…?"_ I wasn't sure what to answer and how to answer, I mean, yes, I know Japanese, but, this guys is intimidating I think everything is going blank.

"_Do you understand Japanese?"_ he asked, pushing his glasses, making it glint in the process.

"_Yes, a little."_ I answered, tilting my head at the side, gesturing a silent question of 'Who are you?'

"_Ah, for give my rudeness,"_ he said, _"My name is Ootori Kyoya."_ He introduced himself.

Ah, so he is the Kyoya they are referring to.

'Handsome, Mysterious looking bastard! OMG! He's HOT!'

"_Imonoyama Rin, Nomiya Maria's d_-d_aughter…" I stuttered "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…"_

He smirked.

I backed away a little, did he just smirked at me? Is he making fun of me…and my stupid Japanese?

Stupid Japanese! I mentally cursed.

"Are you going out?" he asked, I frowned.

The bastard speaks fluent English! Better than mine! Grrrr…

"Y-yes." I nodded, trying to look like a good girl.

"Where are you going?" he asked and looked at his watch, then back at me.

"We are going to Shibuya…" I answered.

"Shibuya?" He raised a brow.

"…to see Hachiko." My niece replied. She was beside me, holding my hands.

Kyoya-san looked down at her.

"You must be, Ria-chan." he said, "Shari-san's daughter." He smiled at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling at her,

"Shibuya huh?" Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment to think, "Shibuya then it is." He declared.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"What 'huh'?" he said to me, "Of course I'm coming with you, after all, you are my younger sister now,

and I wasn't able to meet you properly at the dinner and the wedding last time, this is in exchange of the occasions that I missed with you." He stated, smiling at me.

"…" I was speechless…

I have an older brother now…

A Brother.

A superb looking older brother!

Handsome.

Mysterious.

Cool looking older brother…

I was taken aback by my excitement.

"_Renge-chan is right; you are plain looking in personal." _He commented.

...and a bastard. I mentally cursed.

I twitched at that. I completely understood THAT! I glared at him who just smiled at me in return.

"That's good." he offhandedly said.

"Excuse me?" "

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." Kyoya-san said. "Tachibana! Prepare the car, were going to Shibuya." He called.

"Yes, Kyoya-bochama." A guy in suit appeared from the main door and replied.

"Come, we'll go to Shibuya." I watched as he walked past us towards the open door and look back at us with a smile…that was directed at me?

That is our first meeting. Me and my step brother, Ootori Kyoya who is 6years older than me. The great person Ootori-papa was talking about, who bought the Medicine Company from his own father while still in high school.

I think the rest of my three weeks stay here in japan will be exciting, I'll tell my friends about him! I excitedly thought to myself.

And we followed him to the door. He seems nice, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I ho[pe you'll like this. Ill update again later tonight. Please READ and REVIEW.

I accept all REVIEWS…NEGATIVE and POSITIVE. Thanks.


End file.
